Old Friends, Rediscovered
by qwerty-kitties
Summary: ONESHOT - A visit to Dr. Bliss uncovers a forgotten connection between Helga and Sammy. - Written over 10 years ago.  Older writing style, OC Sammy and sappiness inside.


Old Friends, Rediscovered

_Author's note: I know Sammy isn't in the show, and there are quite a few plot holes in this thing, but it's just one of those scenes that screamed, "Write me or else I'll take another, more important brain function hostage!" Just a little piece of typical Carrot Top heartstring tugging fodder. Don't try to make sense of it; just enjoy it._

It had been a number of months since Helga started going to see Dr. Bliss, and she was beginning to feel more relaxed with the woman each time she went. The doctor would schedule Helga's appointments as the last of the day, so they would sometimes stay longer than the usual hour, talking.

Sammy, however, was starting to feel the tiniest bit jealous at how close Helga was becoming with the doctor. She tried to convince herself that it was good for Helga to find someone else to talk to, but she couldn't always believe it. She cared about Helga as though the girl were her own daughter, and couldn't help feeling a bit overprotective of her.

Helga noticed her redheaded friend's odd behavior whenever she mentioned her recent sessions with Dr. Bliss, and was becoming a little worried about it.

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde girl finally asked one day. She had been telling Sammy of that day's appointment, and as usual the redhead was almost totally silent throughout the entire telling. Sammy looked at her and shrugged.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" she asked. Helga replied with her own shrug.

"Well, you just seem to act a little weird when I start to talk about my appointments with Dr. Bliss, that's all. Is there something you're not telling me? Don't you like her?" The redhead sighed.

"To tell you the truth Helga, I'm glad you're so comfortable talking to her," she replied honestly. "But I can't help feeling a little, well . . . jealous." Helga looked at her questioningly.

"Jealous?" she repeated. "Why?" Sammy shrugged again.

"I'm not really sure," she replied with a sigh. "Maybe it's because I'm the first one you ever really opened up to. Maybe it's because I see you as a sort of daughter." She paused. "Maybe it's because you told her about your little obsession with Arnold within the first hour of talking to her and it took ME about a week to gain your trust," she finished softly. Helga gaped at her.

"What?" she whispered. Sammy laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I know. Sounds pretty stupid, huh? Well, I can't seem to help it. I care about you, Helga. I care about you a lot. The logical part of my brain tells me that it's good you're getting close to someone else, but the emotional part won't leave it be. It's starting to tell me that you're getting closer to her then you are to me."

"Are you out of your mind?" Helga exclaimed. "Sammy, you say you care about me; well, I care about you, too! Yeah, I may like to talk to her, but that doesn't mean I'm replacing you!" Sammy took the excited girl's face into her hands, attempting to calm her.

"Shhh . . ." the redhead soothed. "Helga, calm down. I know that. Deep in my heart, I do. Just a paranoid thought that got away from me, that's all. Don't worry."

The redhead casually changed the subject, trying desperately to get past the awkward air that now hung between the two. Talk was brief for the rest of Helga's visit, but Sammy's confession had shaken the young blonde.

During her next visit with the doctor, Helga was unusually quiet. Dr. Bliss noticed the sudden change in her young patient, and tried to discover the reason. After much hemming and hawing, Helga finally decided to tell the woman what was bothering her.

"Well, you remember Sammy? The librarian friend?" Helga asked. Dr. Bliss nodded with a slight smile.

"The redhead who is a good friend to you, right?" she asked. Helga nodded, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, a great friend," the girl agreed. "Well, ever since I started coming to you, she's been acting kinda weird when I tell her about our appointments. I asked her about it last night, and she said she's jealous." Dr. Bliss was nodding.

"I was expecting as much," she said. "She was really the first person you opened up to, right?" Helga nodded. "And from what you've told me, she cares about you a lot, also right?" Another nod from the blonde girl.

"And I care about her a lot," she added. The doctor nodded.

"Helga, it's only natural that she feel a little jealous. You and I have gotten pretty close in a short amount of time. She feels like you're replacing her, right?" Helga nodded.

"But I'm not!" she cried. "Just because I like to talk to you doesn't mean I don't like to talk to her anymore!"

"Have you told her that?"

"Doi!" the girl snapped. "I told her that last night! But she just won't listen." Dr. Bliss wore a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps she would listen if she were part of the group," the woman suggested. "Would you consider asking her if she'd like to join us during your next appointment?" Helga sighed.

"I can ask," she replied. "But I don't know if she'll agree."

"Ask her, Helga," the doctor said, smiling knowingly. "If she cares for you as much as I think she does, she'll come." Helga sighed.

"If you say so," she answered with a shrug. "But I'm not so sure." Dr. Bliss smiled.

"I am, Helga. I am."

That night, Helga went to Sammy's house for her nightly visit. The redhead was less than thrilled that Helga had spoken to Dr. Bliss about her.

"You told her WHAT?" the librarian exclaimed. "Are you out of your cotton-picking tree?" Helga was surprisingly calm.

"Oh, knock it off, Red!" the girl shouted back. She always called Sammy 'Red' when she wanted to be tough with her. That was not Sammy's favorite nickname, and only a select few could get away with calling her that: Helga being one of them. "It's not like I was telling her all your little secrets! I just told her about how you were acting when I talked about my appointments!" Sam voiced an annoyed sigh, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Helga. That was just a paranoid thought that got away from me. That's IT. I already told you that."

"Well, the doc wants you to come in with me during my next visit," the girl informed Sam. "She knows how much you mean to me, and she wants us to get past this. I do too. I hate having all this tension between us." Sammy sighed once more, running her fingers through her hair.

"There HAS been tension, hasn't there?" she asked quietly. Helga nodded. "I tried to convince myself it wasn't there, but I guess I should KNOW it is. I'm the one who created it, after all. I'm so sorry, Helga." The young blonde approached the older woman, placing a hand on her arm.

"Does this mean you're coming?" she asked hopefully. Sammy smiled slightly, then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so," she reluctantly agreed. "Maybe once I meet this woman I won't feel like this anymore." Helga smiled widely.

"She's really nice. I'm sure you'll like her." Another sigh escaped the redhead's lips.

"I hope so, Helga," she muttered. "I really do."

The next day dawned dreary and overcast. Dark clouds threatened overhead, casting a shadow that lay over the city like a blanket. Thunder rolled in the distance.

Helga and Sammy rushed into the building that housed Dr. Bliss' office, to avoid the downpour that would occur at any second. The elevator ride was taken in silence, neither friend knowing what to say.

"Helga!" the doctor greeted after the first hesitant knock. "I see you beat the rain. It looks like it's gonna be a real downpour pretty soon. Please, come in."

The two entered the warm, friendly office, and Helga took her usual seat in front of the window. Sammy stood back, feeling very awkward. Dr. Bliss noticed and came forward, smiling warmly.

"You must be the friend I hear so much about," the woman said, extending her hand. "I'm Dr. Bliss. I'd like to thank you for coming. This means an awful lot to Helga." Sammy smiled and offered her own hand.

"I'm Sammy," she said, shaking hands with the woman who knew almost as much about Helga as she. "And I must admit, it took her a while to talk me into coming." Dr. Bliss laughed slightly.

"She said you might not like the idea very much," the young doctor replied. "But I see she managed to convince you. I'm glad. I have been wanting to meet the woman who means so much to her." Sammy blushed.

"Yeah, well," the redhead stammered, trying desperately to keep from getting any redder. "I do what I can." The doctor smiled, seeming to sense the librarian's discomfort.

"How modest," she commented, and motioned toward the couch. Sammy sat down as Dr. Bliss took the now empty chair in front of the window. Helga was wandering about the room, tossing darts half-heartedly; taking books down from the shelves, leafing through them quickly, replacing them; and finally ending up at the windows. She was looking out at the dark storm clouds, a thoughtful expression on her young face.

The two older women talked while Helga watched the clouds move. Sammy was starting to feel better about the whole situation, and Dr. Bliss was learning more about this person who was so important to Helga. Almost 20 minutes had passed before the young blonde even said a word.

"A dog stole my lunchbox," she said suddenly, startling the two women. Her eyes were transfixed on the thunderheads outside, entrancing her. "I tried to stop it, but it was too strong." Sammy and the doctor exchanged a questioning look.

"Honey, no one stole your lunchbox," Sammy reminded her, moving closer to the blonde. "You don't even carry a lunchbox anymore, remember?" The girl shook her head.

"Nuh uh," she replied, her voice sounding lighter. Higher. Almost younger. "It was waining and I was walking down the stweet. My clothes were all muddy because a car splashed me. Then a big dog came out of a alley and gwabbed my lunchbox. I twied to stop it, but it was too stwong." Sammy looked at Dr. Bliss, worried.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she asked in a soft voice. "Why is she talking like that?"

"Those storm clouds outside must be bringing back the memory of the first day she met Arnold," Dr. Bliss replied quietly. "She was walking to school alone, and it was a dreary morning." Sammy shook her head.

"But she's known Arnold since preschool," she countered. "If she's reliving the memory, that would put her at three years old. She would be walking to preschool all by herse—" The redhead stopped, eyes wide.

"Sammy?" the doctor asked as a look of understanding spread across the librarian's face. "What is it?"

"We met before," Sammy whispered. "Holy crud. How could I forget something like THAT?"

Dr. Bliss watched silently as Sammy crossed the room and stood behind Helga. She gently placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, offering strength. The two looked out the windows at the clouds that were so similar to the ones that had been overhead on the very first day they had met.

Tired of the lack of attention at her house since her older sister arrived home, the little blonde girl decided to strike out for school on her own. The dark clouds overhead drizzled their contents onto the world below, wetting everything not sheltered; including a little three-year-old girl named Helga G. Pataki.

The little girl trudged along, and stopped at the corner like she had been taught. As she waited for the light to change so she and the other pedestrians could cross, a car passed them a little too close to the curb. It traveled through a large puddle, splashing the toddler with mud.

Undaunted, the youngster moved on. She walked past people who didn't notice her, and felt a deep sadness. A realization crept over her. She was alone in the world. No one cared about her. No one could love her as much as they loved her older sister. While lost in her thoughts, a stray dog appeared from a nearby alley. It had been attracted by the sandwich in the little girl's lunchbox, and grabbed its handle.

Helga was startled momentarily, but refused to let a dog push her around. She clutched onto the other end of the lunchbox for dear life, not wanting to lose something that was truly hers. But in the end, the dog was to be the victor. It was larger, and stronger than the little girl on the other end of the lunchbox, and won the prize easily.

The little girl picked herself up off the ground and continued on her journey toward her preschool. She was wet, cold and felt very sad. She had never felt so alone.

On the way to school, the child approached a bus stop where a teenager was standing, trying to keep from getting soaked. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she cleaned the sprinkles from her thin glasses for the third time.

"Stupid rain," Samantha Walker muttered. "Stupid city won't provide stupid shelter for their stupid bus stops. Cheapskates."

Once her glasses were clean and dry again (for the time being, anyway), she glanced around at the other people hurrying to their destinations. Many had their newspapers over their heads to shelter themselves from the light rain, while others simply moved faster to try and keep from getting too wet. Sammy was wearing a light jacket, and pulled it closer to her to keep out the chill the rain had brought.

Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she turned slightly. A little girl with blonde pigtails was walking down the sidewalk. She was all alone and covered in mud. Sammy's brows drew low.

_That's odd, _she thought to herself. _Where are the kid's parents? _She glanced around and discovered that no one seemed to notice the little girl walking all by herself. The redhead realized with horror that the child's parents were not here. She moved to the girl swiftly, not wanting anything to happen to the toddler. Once behind the girl, Sammy gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, little one," the teen said softly. The small child jumped and whirled around. 

"Stay away!" she cried, backing up, her eyes wide.

"Whoa!" the redhead said, going to her knees. "Hang on, calm down." The small blonde stopped, but looked at the stranger with wide, scared eyes. 

"Don't be scared, honey," the teen soothed, smiling gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." Helga's eyes darted around, not sure why this stranger was being so nice.

"I'm not opposed to talk to stwangers," the girl replied, sounding scared. 

"Well, that's true. You're not supposed to talk to people you don't know," the teen agreed. "So why don't I introduce myself? My name is Samantha. But you can call me Sammy." She held her hand out to the little girl. The girl looked at it, unsure.

"Sammy," she repeated. Sam smiled and nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Helga G. Pataki," the child said quietly as she extended her little hand. Sammy smiled tenderly and gently took the girl's hand into hers.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Helga G. Pataki," she replied softly. She gently shook the little girl's hand, easing the girl closer to her to keep her from getting stepped on on the busy sidewalk.

"Well now, little Helga," Sammy started, wiping the mud from the girl's face. "Where are you off to on this dreary day?"

"Pweschool," the girl answered.

"All by yourself? How old are you honey?"

"Thwee." 

"Oh, sweetie," Sammy said, pulling the girl closer. "Three year old little girls should not be walking to preschool all by themselves. Where are your parents?" The little girl's face clouded over. 

"With HER!" she whispered harshly.

"Her?" Sammy asked. "Her who?"

"Oga," she replied, then grimaced. Obviously someone had been teaching her about her minor speech impediments. "OLGA," she corrected herself.

"Who's Olga?"

"My big sister," the child answered sourly. "She's so pwetty, and smart, and . . . and . . ." The small blonde's lower lip quivered as large tears started to pour from her blue eyes. 

"They love her more than me!" the girl cried, then sat down on the sidewalk, unable to stand due to her wailing sobs.

Sammy looked down on this poor child, feeling helpless. Should she do something? She couldn't very well leave this poor kid just sitting on the ground, crying like that. Her heart went out to the little girl and she reached forward. 

"Oh, Helga," she began and gently caressed the girl's hair. The child jumped at the touch. "Come here, sweetie," Sammy soothed, pulling the girl closer. She took off her light jacket and draped it gently around the toddler's shoulders to keep the girl from getting any wetter or colder. The redhead had gone to a sitting position, her legs crossed. Helga fought weakly in Sam's grip, but eventually allowed herself to be drawn onto the teen's lap.

Once the girl was in her lap, Sammy wrapped her arms around the weeping child. Helga stiffened slightly at the closeness, having never received any at home.

"It's okay, honey," the teen soothed, ignoring the looks from the passerby's on the sidewalk. Helga struggled for a few seconds, then let herself go limp in this caring teen's lap. Sammy hugged her a little tighter. Helga turned into the redhead's chest and allowed herself to be hugged.

"They don't love me . ." the girl sobbed. "They only love HER!" Sammy gently stroked Helga's hair and slowly rocked her.

"They love you too, Helga," Sammy said, rubbing the girl's back. "They just don't know how to show you they do." Helga shook her head against Sam's chest.

"No," she sobbed. "They don't love me. They don't care about me. They hate me." 

"They don't hate you, Helga." The small girl pushed away from the redhead.

"Yes, they DO!" she screamed, making some of the passerby's stop and give her a questioning glance. 

"No, they DON'T," Sammy said calmly. Helga sat and looked at the teen for a moment. Sammy looked back.

"They do," Helga said quietly. "They hate me."

"They don't," Sammy replied, pulling the girl to her again. "They love you, but they don't know how to show it."

"Nobody likes me."

"_I_ like you," Sammy said, hugging the girl again. Helga looked at the redhead in surprise.

"You . . you do?" she whispered. Sammy nodded.

"Yep. I like you very much, Helga."

Helga stared at the redhead. She had no idea what it felt like to have someone care about her. Sammy smiled kindly and gently set Helga back on her feet.

"Come on, sweetie," the redhead said, standing. "Let's get you to school." Helga blinked and smiled. She held her hand out to the teen, who took it. Sammy knew of only one preschool in this area; a little gray building that held the 'Urban Tots' program. She walked the girl to school, and the huge smile never left Helga's face.

"Here ya go, kiddo," the teen said, leading the girl to the door. "Safe and sound at school." Helga looked up at the kind redhead. She held her arms up.

"What?" Sam asked, bending down. "What is it, honey?" Helga threw her arms around Sammy's neck and hugged the teen tightly. Sammy smiled and hugged the girl back.

"You're a good kid, Helga," she whispered. "I hope to see you again, honey."

"There you are!" Terry called from behind them. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" the redhead snapped. Then she turned back to Helga, smiling. "See ya round, kiddo," she said, patting the girl on the head and taking her jacket back. "Be good now, okay?" Helga smiled and nodded.

With a final wave, Terry and Sammy ran back to their bus stop. As the two teens disappeared in the distance, Helga's smile faded. Thunder cracked above, and a great rainstorm poured down on her.

Helga watched as the only person in her life who had ever shown her affection and attention walked away from her. Sammy and her friend were soon lost in the crowd, leaving Helga standing alone in the rain. Until . . .

A small umbrella opened up over her head. She glanced up at it, then back at the little boy who held it. He smiled.

"I like your bow."

"Huh?" she asked as they walked to the doors.

"I like your bow 'cause it's pink like your pants," he replied and walked inside. Helga was amazed. She touched her bow, and smiled. She fell in love with Arnold that very minute.

The clouds outside the window continued to move, but they no longer held the attention of the young blonde and the older redhead. They slowly pulled out of their flashback, the full realization of how much they meant to each other slowly dawning on them. Dr. Bliss was watching them silently.

Sammy stepped back slightly, her hands dropping from Helga's shoulders. The young blonde turned, and looked at her older friend. Their eyes locked. Smiles slowly spread across their faces, tears touching their eyes.

Without a word, Helga walked forward, right into the waiting arms of Sammy. They hugged for a long time, under the watchful eyes of Dr. Bliss.

That's it.

Click here to return to my page.


End file.
